Sportsmen and women face an important challenge from the environmental contamination by spent lead shot that accumulates on skeet and trap ranges and sporting clay courses and the like. Lead contamination is a persistent threat to wildlife, habitat and water quality and therefore causes a potential health hazard to humans. Consequently, this problem has garnered the attention of national sportsman organizations, arms and ammunition manufacturers, environmental professionals and concerned citizens. (See e.g., “Getting the Lead Out” by Donald Hanson, which was first posted on the website of the Massachusetts Department of Environmental Protection in March of 2000 at http://www.rangeinfo.org/resource library/facility mngmnt/environment/getting the lead.htm, attached hereto as Attachment A). There is therefore a need for technology for minimizing lead contamination from skeet and trap ranges and sporting clay courses.